


June Bride

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Simon/OC fics [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: At the end of the world, time is precious, but sometimes you meet someone who makes every day feel like summer. Maybe it's because they're unexpectedly sweet in more ways than one, but all that matters is that you take the chance while you're still breathing. This is about June Bride and Simon the Savior taking that chance to make the most of their first date and night together.





	June Bride

“What do you mean I don’t have enough points? I’ve been here for months!” June hissed at Gina, the woman who tallied the points for who ate meals in the cafeteria. Gina wasn’t a new face, and neither was June. They saw each other every day, but now apparently, June wasn’t being allowed to eat.

“Take it up with Simon,” Gina said flatly, not moved. She shrugged and flapped her hand in June’s face dismissively. “Move along now, June, you’re holding up the line.”

Scoffing in disbelief, June moved out of the way, flabbergasted by the treatment. June worked hard in the garden every day. She kept her head down, followed the rules, never stepped out of line. It didn’t make sense how her points could disappear overnight. Unable to eat without her points and needing this to be fixed, June straightened up and squared her shoulders with determination. It was like Gina said. The only person who could fix it was Simon or Negan, and June would rather try her luck on the lesser of two evils.

Confidently, she marched over to Simon’s table where he was eating dinner with Dwight, Laura, and Arat. As she approached, though, her confidence began to waver. June was only a gardener, not a Savior. She didn’t want to make waves, but she had to eat. Besides that, Simon could be intimidating. While he didn’t wield a barbwire wrapped baseball bat, Simon looked like he didn’t need it. He was both taller and broader than Negan, obviously in shape given the way his muscles were bugling out of his sleeves. More than that, to June he was handsome, black pornstache and all. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a fool in front of him. Clearing her throat nervously, June began, “Excuse me, Simon?” She was glad she could manage a normal voice at least, rather than an embarrassing squeak.

Looking up from his food at her, Simon dropped his fork back on the tray. “Yes?” He didn’t sound annoyed or anything, his voice was level calm, and his face betrayed nothing. The other Saviors stopped talking and turned to look at June, too.

Wishing she wasn’t covered in dirt up to her knees and elbows, June belated tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear. “Um, there’s a problem with my points,” she continued in a small voice, withering under all four of their stares. “My points are gone and that isn’t right. I need my points back to eat.” Twiddling her thumbs together, June held her breath, unsure of what to do with her hands.

Stroking his mustache, Simon nodded in understanding. “I’ll handle this,” he said more to the others than to June, abruptly standing up.

“Hey, are you gonna finish that?” Dwight asked lowly, gesturing to Simon’s half-finished plate.

Casually, Simon waved his hand, “Have at it, D.” To June, he jerked his chin towards the exit. “Follow me to my office.” He walked away and June obediently followed. Simon walked ahead of her, and June’s eyes dropped to his rear, finding it hypnotic.

“Um,” she mumbled around the lip she was anxiously chewing on, “I’m sorry I interrupted your dinner.”

“Maybe you can make it up to me,” Simon confidently called over his shoulder at her, “and when I fix your points we can have dinner together.”

Startled, June jerked her head up, now starting directly at the back of his head. “You want to have dinner with me?”

Suddenly he stopped walking and June nearly collided into his back. Luckily, she managed to catch herself. Slowly, Simon spun around and put his fists on his hips. Tilting his head down to catch her eye, Simon slowly explained, “Well, yeah. I’d like to have dinner with you. But with the way my schedule works and your schedule works, it was impossible for me to ask you. And you’ve been avoiding me.”

Looking up at him, more than a little confused now, June shook her head. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re a hard girl to please, June,” Simon smoothly informed her, “I’ve been trying to ask you out for a while now, but you always manage to slip away.”

“What?” June stammered, turning her face away. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. While she hadn’t been avoiding Simon’s advances per se, June had been making a point of staying out of the public light and coasting under the radar. Apparently, for all her efforts, she still managed to garner Simon’s attention.

Ruefully, Simon scratched the back of his head. “I know this may sound weird, but well, I saw you out in the garden one day, and you were just … cute. I told you about that dirt on your nose, you remember?”

Briefly, June closed her eyes but then she forced herself to look at Simon again. Of course, she remembered. “Yes, that was so embarrassing.”

“It was charming,” Simon corrected her. “I’ve tried talking to you after that, but then we had the whole outpost situation and I’ve been out for a while. So, I…”

“You took away my points?” June asked incredulously, it clicking together for her.

“No, no,” Simon took a piece of paper out of his pockets. “I still have your points here, I just didn’t want you to eat that for dinner.”

Restraining herself from snatching the piece of paper away, June dragged her eyes back to Simon. “Why?”

Opening the door they had stopped in front of, Simon nodded at her to go ahead of him. “Because I wanted you to have dinner with me tonight, and I made sure it was the good stuff.”

Unsure of how to feel, June stepped inside. This was obviously Simon’s bedroom, so Simon wanted privacy. He went through a lot of trouble to get her attention. Her stomach growled, and June examined the food: a casserole where she could actually tell what the ingredients were. Not that brown stuff they questionably served in the cafeteria. Glancing back at Simon, who stood a respectable distance away, she asked, “Why couldn’t you just try and talk to me like a normal person?”

“Ah,” Simon wrinkled his nose, and petted his mustache, “I wanted to be romantic.” Dropping his hand, he said earnestly, “You can leave if you like, I won’t stop you. Here,” he held out the piece of paper that had June’s name and her points on it, “you can go eat in the cafeteria if you want. I know this all seems awkward.”

“No, it’s sweet,” June admitted. She was surprised she had caught his eye when she thought her crush was one-sided the entire time. “Romantic,” she pointedly amended.

“Really? This was Arat’s idea. I was just going to offer you some tequila and ice cream,” Simon trailed off and shrugged, clearly at a loss.

“Maybe that can be our second date?” June suggested hopefully. “If this date goes well, that is.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon agreed eagerly, smiling broadly and June smiled back. “Here, uh, let’s eat before this gets too cold.” He held out her chair for her.

There June paused, not expecting this. All of this was sincere, and clearly Simon cared. But at the end of the world, June didn’t need chivalry. There were in his bedroom, his bed was right there. June wouldn’t mind if they just… Mind made up, June stepped up to Simon, pressing herself against him as she threw her arms over his shoulders. Before she lost her courage, she kissed him, and his mustache tickled when she breathed through her nose, but she didn’t mind the feel of it at all. She thought it was sexy.

Simon caught on fast to her thinking and his arms were around her waist, easily lifting her off her feet. June hadn’t expected that, and quickly wrapped her legs around her hips, unintentionally pressing her core against his rapidly hardening pelvis. While they kissed, he walked them over to the bed and gently placed her on it. “You know,” he said between ardent kisses, “just because we were having dinner in my bedroom doesn’t mean I planned for this.”

“You still have a condom, don’t you?” June asked, not too far gone yet that she wouldn’t remember to ask. She starting pulling off her shirt.

Momentarily distracted by her stripping, Simon stood there and watched her. June kicked off her shoes and pants, too, and was just about to unhook her bra when Simon remembered what she asked. He really hadn’t intended to sleep with her on the first date, but he wasn’t going to say no. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I do.” Rummaging through the dresser where he kept his clothes, Simon pulled out a string of condoms, three of them connected by the packaging.

“Good, you have extra. That means we can do this again in the morning,” June informed him confidently, pulling the bra off and tossing it aside. She had just hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties, when she looked up and locked eyes with Simon. “What? If you don’t want me to spend the night, I won’t.”

Jaw snapping shut with an audible click of his teeth, Simon assured you, “No, that’s not it, it’s just,” he carefully used his teeth to rip one of the condoms off, careful not to tear it. Biding time, he placed them on the small chair he used as a bedside table. Pulling off his own shirt, he tossed it in the basket he used for dirty clothes before he turned back to June. She was sitting back, admiring him openly, panties tossed on the floor. Completely bare, Simon swept his gaze over her and throbbed. June was well proportioned, thick thighs, chubby belly, broad hips, generous curves. She made him so hard, but she was more than that, and that was what he wanted to convey to her. “I did want more than sex with you. Sex is fine, more than fine, it’s great. But…”

Sitting up, June swiftly interrupted, “No, I understand, Simon, and I get it. But it’s the end of the world, and since that incident with the outpost, well. We may not have long together.” Beckoning him closer, June rushed to add, “You had the guts to ask me on a date, well, now I have the guts to fuck you like I’ve been dreaming about since you told me about the dirt on my nose.” She rubbed her nose, and examined her hand, checking for dirt again. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was dirt; since she started gardening, she found dirt everywhere now. Turning back to Simon, June held out her hand to him, “Now come over here before I crawl back into my shell. You’re making me nervous just standing there, and I’m afraid you don’t like what you see.”

Unbuckling his belt, causing his pectoral muscles to pop alluringly, Simon shook his head at her, “June Bride, you are some kind of woman.” He tugged the belt from his pants, and it hissed as it came free. “The woman of my dreams.” His pants were shoved off a little unceremoniously as he rushed to join her, and once he was completely naked he moved to her. June admired how he still managed to look graceful with a hard-on – and it was quite a monster between his legs.

As he climbed on the bed beside her, June made room for him. “You know my last name?” She wrinkled her nose, embarrassed. June always thought her name was stupid, but her parents were just like that. They thought it was cute and clever.

“It was on your point card,” Simon explained, “I think it’s adorable, much like you are.” Her wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, urging her on top of him. She allowed herself to be directed by his movements, straddling his hips and propping him up by stuffing the pillow behind his back. Simon surprised her when he sang softly, “They say when you marry in June you’re a bride all your life, and the bridegroom who marries in June gets a sweet-heart for a wife.”

Delighted, June threw her head back and laughed. Simon was an oddity, and nothing like she expected, but so far, she’s like all the surprises. “That’s from that musical, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.” She shook her finger at him. “The actual saying is a little simpler,” June recited, “Marry when June roses grow, over land and sea you’ll go.” Shrugging, she leaned against him, eyes sparkling with humor, “Nothing really about being a June bride.”

He interrupted her by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands ran down lower, gripping her derriere appreciatively. As he pulled away, Simon breathed to her, “Winter weddings can be gay like a Christmas holiday, but the June Bride hears the song of a spring that lasts all summer long.” Waggling his eyebrows at her meaningfully, Simon kissed down her neck. “You think you can go all night long, June Bride?”

Leaning back as a way to offer Simon more of her to kiss, June splayed her hand over his chest possessively. He was strong, covered in muscles and hair, all man. His skin was tan, but compared to her, he wasn’t so dark. June marveled at how she could get to lucky to have a guy like Simon to be interested in her. Moaning softly at his administrations, June also moaned, “Oh, I’ll go all night with you, Simon, just keep doing that.” Showing him a few moves of her own, June dragged her dripping heat over his length.

At that, Simon hissed at the contact before he buried his face between her breasts in earnest. He spent forever showering her nipples with the wet, hot attention of his mouth, mischievously dragging his mustache over her sensitive skin. In response, June kept rubbing herself against him, stimulating her clit and lubing him up with her own juices. There a symphony of noises, from the filth that poured from June’s lips to the wet sound of skin sliding against skin to the suckling of Simon’s mouth amidst his own whimpers and whines.

It was June who broke first. Just from the friction of his dick against her alone, among the feeling of Simon’s mouth on her breasts and his hands squeezing and pulling at her ass, June came and soaked Simon’s dick with even more pussy juices. June was anything but quiet when she came, tilting back and mouth opened wide as she shouted Simon’s name and some profanity, too.

It was blessed music to Simon’s ear, and in typical male pride, he smiled widely. He himself, though, couldn’t go any further with the foreplay. Sweat beaded his forehead and rolled down his spine between his shoulder blades. Simon was shaking slightly, and was dying from her teasing. He wanted to slide inside her now, but he reached over and grabbed the condom. That was as much of her as he was going to be able to feel in skin to skin contact. With trembling fingers, he rolled it down his slickened cock, catching moisture on his fingertips. Once it was properly in place, he brought his fingers to his lips and took a taste. She was magnificent and surprisingly sweet, like peaches. He’d have to have a taste direct from the source later when he has more control of himself and the patience to do that.

Coming to her senses finally, June sat bat up and looked down to see Simon was already wrapped up for her. Despite the headiness of her orgasm, June was ready to go again. “Sit back, Simon, let me do the work now.” Gently, she pushed him backwards and he flopped against the pillow, reclining and watching her expectantly. Smiling down at him, June lifted herself up, held him in place, and then ever so slowly sank down onto him.

Immediately, Simon dissolved into groans, mainly June’s name. The grip he had on her rear tightened, and June herself was breathing hard. She didn’t think she’d ever had a man so big. Luckily, that first orgasm had prepared her well so it wasn’t uncomfortable for her. Grabbing at her own breasts and pinching her slightly sore nipples, June just knew that she’d probably be mottled like a leopard tomorrow, but she didn’t mind that in the slightest. She had similar plans for Simon’s body. She started slow, her knees still a little sore from kneeling in the dirt all day, but the ache abated in the wake of the pleasure that was mounting inside of her. Every time the thick head of Simon’s cock bumped against her cervix, more heat pooled into her lower belly, the coil tightening more and more. Too soon, she was close again because it had been so long and Simon just felt so good inside of her. June felt so complete with his cock in her.

Simon spanked her then, and June nearly came on the spot, but she tilted forward, knocked off balance. Her hands came down on his hard stomach to steady herself and she stared hard at Simon, not upset, but curious. “Faster, June,” Simon urged and spanked her again, this time her other cheek. June did move faster, riding him harder, swirling her hips as she lowered herself down, grinding hard against his pelvis to get that extra friction from his black pubic hair on her clit.

Writhing on his back underneath her, Simon continued to spank her through it. He was a mess of noise and sweat, lost in the feeling. It had been a while for him, too, and he was fighting a losing battle to not come too soon. Despite the barrier of the latex condom, her heat and wetness was still very palpable. June’s pussy was just so tight, Simon was grinding his teeth at the feeling. She felt so good around him and he never wanted to stop, never wanted it to stop. Simon managed to open his eyes and glance up at June just as her face crumpled in pleasure, mouth dropping open briefly before she bit down on her lower lip to muffle the sinful whine she released as she came again for the second time.

The combination of watching her come and then feeling her come around his dick was too much, and Simon shot his load in the condom in three powerful spurts. His vision when entirely white for over a minute and he could hardly breathe, his chest was so tight. Blinking through it, when he looked up, June was hovering above him, arms shaking. Lazily, he reached up and wrapped an arm around her pulling her down on top of him, not minding in the least when her weight crashed against him. It was a reassuring feeling, and she kept him warmer than his thin blanket did. The smell of sex and sweat wasn’t an unpleasant aroma to him either. “Shit, June, dinners probably cold now.”

Giggling into his shoulder, June answered him, “I’m sorry, but I wanted my dessert first.” With a pleased sigh, she continued, “There’s always breakfast in the morning, or dinner tomorrow evening.” Her hand came up and she dragged her thumb over his mustache and lower lip sensually.

Kissing her thumb half-heartedly only because he was so tired, Simon mumbled around the digit, “Looking forward to it, June Bride.”

June Bride smacked his shoulder, and then kissed the spot better as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. While earlier she believed that they wouldn’t have forever together, now she felt that so long as they were together it would always be summer, as Simon said.


End file.
